Rainy Days
by ppgrrb1997
Summary: Ed and Akemi have a little fight. She runs off, its pouring outside, he goes to find her. Are rainy days really as bad as Akemi thinks they are or does something change her mind about it? Read to find out! R


**I got this idea a while ago but I never really had a chance to write it down. So here is my first TBA! T^T The thing is that I don't even know what TBA means! But whatever it is here's my FMA FanFiction one-shot! (If you know what TBA means, could you please tell me?)**

**My OC will bein it as well! I have two different OC's for my FMA FanFictions! Anyway, I'm gonna stop talking because I don't want to annoy you! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fullmetal Alchemist! If I did, I would be in it!**

* * *

**~Akemi~**

I couldn't believe he said that! Just because I wasn't in a good mood! Just because I'm a damn girl! He deserves that punch to the face and the knee in the crotch! H-He's suck an idiot! And now I'm outside, probably lost, as it continues to for five days now! This is just great!

**_Earlier (2 hours ago_)**

I was laying on the couch, in my cat form, taking a nap. it was raining hard outside for five days in a row...nonstop! And the rain was making me feel weak and depressed, which was weird since this never happened before. So for five days, I was lying on the couch as a cat, taking naps nonstop. Apparently, the two boys that decided to let me stay with them had noticed that something was wrong with me.

The first to notice was a certain blond alchemist, Edward Elric. Apparently, he started to notice when I wasn't eating much and also from the habit.

He always picks me up from my couch and puts me in his lap, petting my head a few tines. It was like a routine for us. I would be taking a nap, he would sit down next to me, then he would pick me up, put me in his lap, and pet my head as I purred with joy~! And let me tell you, Edward Elric is the one and only person that can get me to purr loud. Don't ask me why because frankly I don't really know! All I know is that it feels so good~!

So today when he started petting my head, instead of purring like I usually do, I just laid there in his lap, leaning into his touch. That was when he started to worry about me apparently. "Hey, what's wrong, Akemi?" he asked softly, stroking the fur on my back.

I slowly opened my eyes and looked up at him. "I-I don't know," I mumbled, my ears sagged and I rested my chin on the back of his hand that was resting on his thigh. "I-I just feel r-really weak."

As soon as I said that, the front door opened and a brown haired alchemist walked in, closing the door behind him. "Brother. Akemi. I'm back," he said, probably not noticing we were on the couch that was facing the front door.

Ed looked up at the boy and sighed. "Al, we're right here. You don't need to tell us," he said, looking at his little brother.

Alphonse Elric looked at us and tilted his head. "What's going on?" he asked, looking confused.

Ed sighed and looked at me. "I don't know. I think she's either sick or PMSing," he said, shrugging.

At that word, my eyes snapped open and I jumped off his lap, changing back into my human form. "Excuse me? What's that suppose to mean?" I asked, standing in front of him with my hands on my hips.

"It means that you are really moody," he answered, looking up at me.

"I know what PMS means, idiot. I meant what gives ya the idea that I'm PMSin'?" I snapped, growling softly.

He stood up and looked me straight in the eyes, since we are the same height after all. "Because your attitude is different," he said, putting his hands in his pockets.

I growled and clenched my fists. "My attitude has nothin' to do with PMS!" I yelled, glaring at him.

"So, your attitude right now isn't PMS?"

That's when I snapped. I knew he was teasing me to lighten the mood but this subject wasn't something you should tease a girl about. Espically when it's raining like crazy.

So I ended up grabbing his shoulders and bringing my knee up, as hard as I could, to meet his crotch, his voice went up an octive. Then I punched him in the face with such force that he fell over the back of the couch. I growled and stormed out of the room, running outside trying not to cry. "Idiot!" I yelled, running.

* * *

**_Now_**

So, here I am in a place I don't even know as I was getting soaked to the bone. The only good thing about the rain falling on my face was that my tears blended in with the droplets. "Jerk. I can't believe he would say that," I said, hugging myself and shivering. "An' n-now I'm lost!" I slide down a brick wall and hugged my knees to my chest, closing my eyes.

I felt something drape over my head and shoulders causing my eyes to open and see black leather pants with worn out black combat boats in front of me. "You could catch a cold if you're not careful," a familiar voice said, sounding concerned.

I looked up and I saw Edward standing in front of me with an umbrella over the both of us. I also seemed to notice that he wasn't wearing his signature red coat but that I had it draped over me.

He sighed and held out his right automail hand. "Come on. Let's get you inside where it's dry," he said, looking down at me.

I nodded slowly and took his hand. He pulled me to my feet and looked at me as I looked down.

"I didn't mean to make you mad, Akemi. I wasn't even trying to. I'm really sorry," he said, squeezing my hand. "I-I'm just worried about you."

I held both sides of the red coat together with my free hand against my chest. "I-I know. I'm sorry, too," I mumbled, staring at my feet.

I heard the umbrella fall to the ground and felt twi arms bring me into a tight hug. My eyes widened and a blush started to spread across my face. "Ed?" I mumbled, feeling him pull me closer to him and grip the back of the red coat he put over me.

"I-It's not your fault," he mumbled, hugging me tighter. "I shouldn't have said that. I didn't think you would react like that. And when you ran out into the rain, I got even moreworried. W-When I couldn't find you near the hotel, I decided to look near the woods. I-I didn't think you had gotten lost. S-So, when I saw you sitting here, I was relieved."

I could hear that his voice was shaking and he sounded like he was going to cry. Then I felt guilt wash over me. _H-He was worried 'bout me this much? _I asked myself, as tears started to form, but with the rain falling on my face it didn't look like they were tears. "I-I'm sorry, E-Ed," I said, which almost came out as a choked sound. "I-I didn't mean to make you worry."

Ed pulled back slightly and looked at me. His golden eyes were looking into my bright blue eyes. He lifted his right arm and placed his gloved hand on my cheek, using his thumbs to stroke my cheek softly.

I blushed and unconsciously leaned into his hand. He smiled slightly and I smiled back. I didn't even care that the rain was getting a little harder and I didn't even care that I was soaked. For some reason, nothing else seemed to care except for this moment.

Ed started to lean towards me and I leaned towards him, closing my eyes.

Our lips were about to touch when I suddenly felt a sharp pain from the back of my head and quickly opened my eyes. When I did, I realized that I was staring up at a ceiling. I blinked a few times then was even more confused. _Wasn't I just 'bout to kiss Ed in the rain? _I asked myself, looking around. That's when i noticed I was laying on the couch in the hotel room. _Please tell me it wasn't a dream!_

I quickly sat up and soon regretted it as the back of my head throbbed in pain. I grabbed my head and groaned. "What the hell happened to me?" I whined, rubbing the back of my head.

"I found you knocked out against a wall in an alley. Next time don't hide that you have a fever and don't run out into the pouring rain," a voice said from behind the couch.

I turned mt head and scowled. "I don't have a fever, Ed. I don't get fevers," I snapped, glaring at him.

He raised an eyebrow and held up a mirror. "Than explain why your face is red," he said, holding the mirror in front of me.

I stared at the mirror then facepalmed. "E-Ed, I can't see my reflection when I'm a-a vampire," I said, glancing at the mirror and hoping he would take the bait.

"You're not a vampire at the moment," he deadpinned, staring at me.

_Damn. He didn't bite or even nibble. _I thought, staring at my reflection in the mirror. My cheeks were painted red, my eyes were slightly puffy, and it looked like I was sweating. I pouted and pushe the mirror away. "Fine! I have a fever! I always do if it rains nonstop! I don't know why!" I yelled, looking away. "That's why I've been a cat lately. I don't feel like I'm sick if I'm a cat."

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" I heard him ask, leaning against the back of the couch.

"'C-Cause it's nothin' serious. I'm not sick or anythin' so I didn't think of tellin' anyone," I said, staring out the window at the rain.

I felt the couch shift, I didn't have to look to know it that Ed had sat down. "Well, you had Al and I worried," I heard him mutter.

I felt my cheeks heat up and I knew I was blushing more. "S-Sorry," I mumbled, looking down. I soon noticed that I had on a red coat. I knew it wasn't mine because I wear a red zip up jacket, so I figured that it was Ed's coat.

I turned around to see if he was wearing his coat or if I was actually wearing it. But as soon as my feet hit the ground and I turne my head towards him to look at him, I felt something soft and warm on my lips. In other words, I felt Ed's lips on mine, which cause my eyes to widen.

He pulled back and looked at me with his signature grin which always gets me to blush. "Next time tell me. I don't like seeing you like that," he said, petting my head.

Unconsciously I changed into mt cat formed and purred slightly while leaning into his touch. "I-I will," I purred, looking up at him.

He pulled me into his lap and strokes my back getting me to purr a little louder.

Maybe rainy days aren't so bad after all.

* * *

**Was it horrible? Did you like it? I'm being annoying. -sighs- Anyway thanks for reading! I wanted to make a Lemon with these two but I don't think you guys would like that. Please review though. **

**Oh and if there are any mistakes I'm really sorry. I'm typing this up on my phone for the first time and it's not as easy as I thought it would be! **


End file.
